There is a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal device, which is such as follows: providing a switching element (for example, a TFT), a pixel electrode, etc. on one of a pair of glass substrates; providing a counter electrode etc. on the other one of the glass substrates; thereafter, laminating the two glass substrates via a spacer; then, injecting liquid crystal into a gap between the two glass substrates so as to form a liquid crystal layer; thereafter, laminating polarizing plates onto surfaces of the two glass substrates.
In the above-explained process of manufacturing the liquid crystal device, there is a case where a step of operating various kinds of inspections at predetermined timings to detect inferiority is included. For example, there is a case where, in an inspection performed after the liquid crystal layer is formed, presence or absence of display inferiority is inspected by disposing a pair of polarizing plates for inspection in a manner holding the two glass substrates therebetween, lighting a backlight for inspection, and driving the switching element.
In such an inspection step, in a case where, for example, the liquid crystal layer has a foreign substance that has entered therein, light strikes the foreign substance contained in the liquid crystal layer, reflects diffusely therefrom so as to be detected as a bright point defect that appears bright in spite that black is displayed. The bright point defect causes an extreme lower display quality and a lower yield rate of manufacture.
Accordingly, as a method of repairing the above-explained bright point defect, Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a method as follows: forming a concavity at a surface position of at least one of the pair of substrates, the surface position being on the opposite side from the liquid crystal layer, the surface position being optically overlaid on a portion where the bright point defect has been caused; providing a light blocking material in the concavity; and filling curable resin in the concavity provided with the light blocking material. It is regarded that, with this method, incident light toward the portion where the bright point defect has been caused is blocked with the light blocking material so that the bright point defect is repaired.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-189360